(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve attached with the inflatable item and the valve includes a bouncing member such that the user may push the valve repeatedly to inflate the item.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional inflatable items such as inflatable life rings, sofas, boats and beds are made by soft material and include a valve which allows air to be introduced into the inflatable items so as to inflate the items. The valve can cooperate with a pumping device which can be an electric pump or manual-operation pump. Nevertheless, the electric pumping device has to be powered by AC power which cannot be found in outdoor sites. If the users forget to carry the pumping device, then the inflatable items cannot be inflated easily. Besides, the pumping device requires extra space to be stored and carried.
The present invention intends to provide an inflatable item with a valve which includes a bouncing member receiving therein so that the user can push the bouncing member repeatedly to introduce air into the inflatable item without need of extra tools.